1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body exerciser, more particularly to a body exerciser for synchronously spreading apart the legs and bending the trunk of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of exercising apparatus, such as steppers and exercise bikes, are known in the art. Most of them are bulky and are operated to exercise only one body part of the user.